


The first 'I love you'

by mk94



Series: Hans/Murphy [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute Kiss, Eugene is adorable brother, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, first 'i love you', happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Hans says for the first time 'I love you' to Murphy after his break up with Anna.





	The first 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> nothing much here but a little thing for new year ;)  
> Hope you like it :D

„WOOHOOOO!!“ Eugene cheered as he watched the firework above them.  They were standing on their little balcony from their apartment.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Seamus shouted as well, slapping his little adoptive brother on the back, making him stumble a bit. Both talked excited as Eugene told Seamus to finally start their own single rocket while Seamus repeated all the time, “I’m on it I’m on it!”

“Hey, where are Murphy and Hans? They are missing all the fun!” Eugene asked curious, looking back inside. He smiled at what he saw and tipped the elder twin.

Both looked inside to see Murphy and Hans kissing, their arms wrapped around each other.

“AWW! Look at them! They’re havin’ their New Year’s kiss!” Seamus shouted, also smiling at this. Both he and Eugene laughed as the couple pulled away from each other quickly, not looking at each other embarrassed.

“W-What is it?” Hans stuttered, glaring softly at the brothers.

“I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! WOOOHOOO!” Eugene shouted again, together with Seamus.

Hans’ lips turned into a soft grin and glanced up to Murphy, blushing as he noticed the other watching him with such loving eyes.

Yes, eyes. Hans remembered how guilty he felt when Murphy asked him to talk about his ‘eyes’ and not ‘eye’. And how charming he was, comforting him as Hans was absolutely NOT ABOUT TO CRY!

“Murphy…I…” Hans leaned into his boyfriend’s chest, feeling calm and happy as strong arms surrounded his smaller frame.

“I love you”

Hans hugged the other back, not daring to look up.

It was the first time he said the L-Word to him after his break up with Anna.

Murphy’s hand lifted his face and Hans closed his eyes when their lips met again.

 _“I love you too_ ” Was the clear message when Muphy smiled at him and turned back to his brothers, watching them shouting and annoying their neighbors. Hans smiled happily, doing the same.

 

**Happy new year!**


End file.
